The Darkness Within
by Peace215
Summary: Raven ponders after what happend with Malchoir and begins to doubt herself and the evil lurking somewhere inside. Robin comes and shows being dark isn't the same as being evil. RavRob R&R! [complete]


1Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Wow....that' a depressing thought. Great. Now I'm depressed!

_**An: Hey everyone! This would be my first TT fic and I actually like it. I'll tell ya' now, it's hinted at the RavRob relationship. Don't like? Don't read. Simple yes? Anyway, if you'd all be so kind as to leave a review on your way out, I'd appreciate three folds. Read, review, enjoy and eat to your heart content! Opps...wrong saying....you know what I mean!**_

**Summary: Raven, after the Malchoir event is feeling pretty down about herself for going along with the evil dragon. Soon she begins to doubt her own self, and her own darkness. Then enters Boy wonder. It's cute and funny at some parts, hopefully you like. And since I like it, maybe if people actually enjoy it, I'll continue it. But for now it's a one-shot. Have fun!**

_Raven's thoughts are in italic. Future reference. _

The sun rose with a yellow fairy dust dancing in the sky on the horizon. The darkness of the night before was lit by the rays of the sun as it slowly crept it's way into the sky. And as it did this, a lone figure sat on a T shaped tower, cross legged watching the shadows recede back from whence they came.

Raven faced the warmth of the rays on the roof with her legs underneath her body, floating silently in the morning brightness. Her full purple eyes never left the rising disk and her violet hair swung in the light breeze that had begun. Her mouth was set in a straight line and her face held one of boredom watching the sunrise. But within the mask of a cool facade was a swarming mass of delight. The sun meant the darkness was gone; it meant that everything would be warmed and not cooled from the lack of light; and it meant she did not have to fear the darkness within.

She wasn't afraid of the darkness, but of what lay within her body waiting for a way out of it's casing. It wanted an escape a much needed release that couldn't be made. Her father's influence, her evil, her darkness in her soul. _I fear what's hiding in my body._

What caused these thoughts to emerge? A horrible happening, a turning of events that had begun a week prior. Raven had allowed the dragon to take her heart, because he could tell all she wanted was an understanding. He played off of her emotions, things that she swore would never have a foothold in her life; but that changed when she meant him. He promised a bonding, and the protection against something she feared more than her father Trigon. _Loneliness._ She hated to be alone. She hated to feel isolated from the rest. _But what can I do?_ Her powers would soon kill all those she loved, and that alone would break Raven inside out.

_Emotions._ The things people need to feel in order to know that they were still living. Raven couldn't have that luxury. She could not feel, for if she did others wouldn't live. It was that simple. She had to sacrifice that ability to defy her father's influence and to give the other's more of a life than she had.

Raven let a small smile build on top of her lips as the sun was fully over the horizon but still low to it. Within a mere matter of minutes it would be high for all to see and to wake the sleeping people from rest. Raven began to think once more; only this time about her friends she worked so hard to keep away. _So hard to keep them living_.

_Starfire._ She was the first to enter her mind as the sun shone brightly. It reminded her of Star somehow. Her eyes always beamed like the sun, her skin was sun kissed and her personality shone above the rest she knew. Star was without a doubt a little ball of sunshine. Raven admired her for that, and also was thankful for it at times. Her hopeful outlook on life made the dread in Raven's life seem smaller. Star had the ability to look on he optimistic side of things while Raven stayed on the pessimistic side of it. She always reminded Raven that even if the world had been cold and uncaring towards her, it did have some warmth and light in it. That's what she fought for. As did the rest of the Titans. Starfire, for those reasons was Raven's best friend, but given the circumstances she would never tell the alien that little known fact.

Raven's smile grew more upon her thoughts._ I have a best friend._ The wind tickled her cheeks and brushed a strain of hair loose into Raven's face making the faint smile grow. Little things such as these always made her smile; but the others were never around to see this display of emotion. Even it was a small amount that she could control; it would prove to the team she did have feelings like a normal person.

That sparked a thought on Beast Boy. He had called her creepy on numerous occasions. _Did he not know how deeply that cuts me at night when I am alone to think about it?_ Raven always over played with her thoughts; t made up for the lack of emotions. She thought too much. And it would center around Beast Boy's words.

He was like her little brother on some level. They fought like siblings and only when the other was in trouble would they shout how much the other meant to themself. She never wanted to grow fond of him; when they first got the team together she thought he hated her. It was an honest mistake of course, not enough communication on her part. But the little guy had grown on her. Their relationship, then on was fickle. Sometimes Raven would help Beast Boy out, protecting and healing him like a big sister would. Then there were times when the little grass stain would become the over protective younger bro. She laughed. _We always looked out for one another, as is the team's motto._

The burning sun had finally risen and a loud clang was heard from under her body's floating mass. _The others are up._ And from the sounds of it, breakfast was being made. Raven payed it no attention and settled herself down to the floor with a slight thud. A metal door opening caught her hearing from down below. She crossed to the side and peered over watching the magnificent T car roll away into the city. Raven's eyes half closed pleasantly with contentment.

_Cyborg_ her mind chimed. The resident big brother of everyone whoever lived in the tower. The big guy was there when someone needed an ear to listen or advice given. He was the kind of person to stay up late to watch you sleep if he thought anything could go wrong during your slumber. Cyborg didn't show it nor talked about it openly but he cared for his teammates as a family. Raven smirked slightly.

_He is so possessive of his damn car. The thing is his baby, yes but it is only an invention._ Raven thought again collecting her thoughts. _It isn't just an invention of his, it is a piece of him, that's it isn't it?_ It had what he wanted in a car plus so much more. It was an extension of himself that gave the big man pride. The T car was his baby and Raven agreed full heartedly. She never second guessed his obsession with it.

Raven walked away from the side of the roof and again took the same lotus position as before. The high sun and cool breeze made the experience outside pleasant. Never had she had this much time to think n the morning, but it was because of her leader that she could.

Robin hd made sure the team let Raven have enough space after the incident with Malchoir and for that she was grateful. She didn't want to talk about it with Starfire, begin some prototype with Cyborg or get chewed out by Beast Boy. She needed time; _that's all anyone could need._ Her mouth twitched again at remembering her fearless leader, and her heart jumped painfully into her throat. _Odd_ she thought but continued on with the one man swat team.

He tried to always give Raven what she wanted. Raven wanted space, she got it. Privacy? It was there in a heartbeat. The two things that were needed for Raven were given to her free of charge. _I've never been given something out of sheer will of wanting to see the other person happy. I wonder why Robin would do such a thing?_ Another thump, this time a strange spiked pain in er chest area. _What the hell?_

Footsteps echoed behind hr causing Raven's eyes to bug out of her head in shock. She spun around mid air to face no one else than Robin, his masked eyes trained on her form. Raven reined in her feelings, pulling in a loose tentacle of black energy something Robin had taken note of.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Robin apologized sincerely walking closer to her floating body. Raven put back on her mask of indifference and sat on the ground with a small plop noise to follow. Robin followed suit and soon both of the two heros overlooked the city they had protected time and time again.

"You startled me. Not scared me." She said in her monotone voice. Robin nodded with acknowledgment. There was silence between the two, as birds flew overhead and chirped wildly. Robin sighed.

"You've been up here a long time Raven. Something on your mind?" Robin asked tilting his head toward Raven's direction. She, herself didn't move her body to look at him and instead decided to look out yonder at the city.

"No." She said curtly. Robin nodded again in understanding.

"There's got to be something wrong Rave, you've been up here for almost two hours." Raven raised a delicate eyebrow and glanced at Robin's determined expression.

"How do you know I've been up here close to two hours?" Robin shifted uncomfortably in his location and turned back to the bustling and now awake city. Raven didn't let up on her stare.

"I know because.......because I've been up here as long as you have. In fact maybe longer than you. I was just leaning against the wall when you teleported up, and I didn't want to disturb you so I let you be. But from the way you looked, you were lost in thought most of the time. That proves to me, something is on your mind." Robin continued to stare out on the city watching it as a protector would. Raven frowned deeply at Robin.

"Great detective skills Robin, but nothing is wrong. Now please leave me alone." She cringed at her own words. Raven never realized how cold and impersonal she made everything sound and this topped the cake. He was only trying to help, and she pushed him away again. Another thump this time harder hit her chest. _What in the Gods's name?_ She thought bewildered by her own actions. She put a hand to her chest, under her navy blue cloak and tried to settle the pain but to no avail. It wouldn't stop. Raven took in a shaky breath and released it slowly, it made the pain dissipate. Her hand dropped.

"Raven, don't push me away. I know when something is wrong with you and for the most part I let you handle it on your own, but not this time. Does it have to do with Malchoir?" Robin turned his whole body to face Raven's silent form. His covered eyes watched her, trying to decipher her movements and trying to uncover her thoughts. Another mystery to Robin, but one he wanted to unravel.

"I....." she trailed off. She didn't know how to tell Robin what she felt for Malchoir or how she fell for his trickery. _He wouldn't understand. He probably thinks I'm creepy too._ Raven shook her head and ignored Robin. He grew impatient.

"Raven. Listen to me. You can speak to me. I want to know this about you. Remember? I shared my own personal experiences to you. Now return the favor to me. Please?" Robin slightly pleaded, slightly demanded the answer. Raven blinked and look down at her hands in her lap.

"I.....trusted him. I believed him. He was the only one of who made me think I wasn't creepy, that for once being different was a good thing. Malchoir understood me and he deceived me. He played with my emotions and twisted them so they would fit his own accord. I...I...let him." Raven closed her eyes and began to softly chant her words in her head. Robin, not expecting such an emotional response put a hand on her shoulder waking her from her trance.

"Everyone gets hurt Raven. It's one of the bad sides to being human. You're not alone in that. And you couldn't have guessed he'd trick you into setting him free. Don't blame yourself Rae, because I don't." He smiled. Raven let a small smile show. Robin's grew at the sight of her.

"I've already gotten the answer from Beast Boy but do you.....think I'm creepy?" Raven timidly asked. Robin shrugged and put his whole arm around Raven's shoulders. Her heart jumped again making her choke on her breath.

"You certainly are different Rae, but not creepy. Actually I like the way you are. Gives me something to ponder at night." He said with a light expression on his face. Raven's eyes danced in the sunlight.

"Thank you Robin. That means a lot to me. But I have one more question to ask." Robin tightened his arm around Raven and she let it go, enjoying the touch. Her heart skipped a beat. _Why does it keep doing that?_

"Sure anything. Ask away." He glanced at her face, then at the sky taking n the sight of the cotton candy clouds.

"Why were you the first one to break down my door?" Raven asked gently in an even but amused voice. Robin's eyes widened.

"What? I didn't...."

"Yes. You did. After I had summoned Malchoir out of the book. You were the one to break down my door first. Why?" Raven looked at Robin's face barely containing her laughter. Robin gulped.

"I....I...umm" He stuttered desperately. After a minute of concentrating on his words and thought pattern, he smiled brightly at Raven and stood up. "C'mon, it's about time we get downstairs. Cyborg went out to buy breakfast this time. I'll bet he's back now with the food." He grabbed Raven by the hand and shot off towards the stairwell.

"Robin wait! I didn't get my answer!" Raven shouted in an annoyed tone. Robin grinned to himself.

"Sorry, no time. Gotta go." They ran off the roof and in to the door leading to the stair that would take them to the main control room. Birds flew overhead again, chirping loudly. First it was just a raven flying solo, quiet among the skies, before it was joined by another. A robin.

_**An: Well there ya' go. Like? Leave a review on your way out please. And this fic will be dedicated to all the Raven/Robin lovers out there. We need more of their stories around here, don'tcha think? Until next time! **_

_**Smooches,**_

_**Peace215 :)**_


End file.
